Latches are frequently used to store the output of dynamic modules, such as such as memory arrays. Data is provided to the latch during an evaluation phase of the dynamic module and the data is stored in the latch during the subsequent precharge phase of the module. However, the logic gates of the latch in the critical pathway can cause undesirable delays in the data transfer. Accordingly, an improved device and techniques for latching data would be advantageous.